A Chance Encounter
by YosoSan
Summary: Sage Salem is a doctor, who joins the Kid Pirates, and discovers how a life of a pirate really is. Eustass Kid X OC. Possible Smut, talk of disturbing topics inside. See different chapters for different warnings.
1. Sage Salem

A small island in the middle of the ocean. A port village they called it, an island protected by Marines because the people inhabiting it were too weak to fend for themselves. However, the Marines only cared about the rich, and upper class, leaving the middle and low class to fend for themselves against pirates.

Pirates. Just the word caused many people to shiver in fear. Pirates often came here, raiding and destroying buildings and establishments, causing damage to shops that were beyond anyone's ability to fix. And for the brave- or rather foolish- individuals who worked up the nerve to stand up to the pirates, they were often beaten so badly, that before anything could be done, their breathing slowly stopped, and the person passed quietly into the next world.

Out of the whole town, there was a single hospital. Due to the expensive costs of the hospital up in the rich part of town, the less fortunate people went to a cottage next to a bar always at an uproar, to a medium sized cottage. Inside, lived a middle aged man, who acted older then he looked, and his daughter, barely nineteen years of age. Sage Salem. Her father was a doctor, sort of, and so was she. Her tan colored skin and black hair contrasted greatly with the pale white skin and orange hair of her father, leading many people to question whether she was really his child. Her mother was branded as a whore, a witch, among other things. Sage and her father were shunned as well, with hushed warnings and whispers from parents to their children. "Do not venture near that house", they warned, "or the witch might whisk you away." The children would secretly venture to the cottage during the day, hoping to be given some candy, which Sage often bought on her journeys to the market. Gentle with the children, but shunned by the majority population, Sage and her father lived their life quietly. "Let yourself be overlooked", Father said, "and no harm will come your way." Harm would be coming, yes, with the arrival of pirates.

Eustass "Captain" Kid. A pirate from the South Blue, and captain of the Kid Pirates. Having found this island in the middle of the ocean, he stopped to restock- and to visit a bar and drink until drunk no longer applied. Of course, Killer objected, Kid might flip out again, and that would cause a problem for everyone. This port had a decent bar, and rum and beer were in high demand that night. Many of the bar patrons avoided the menacing pirates, and even the bartender and waitresses were anxious The owner, an old widow, shifted from one foot to another, busying herself with whatever was available: washing and wiping cups, chatting with bar patrons, wiping counters. Eustass gulped down cup after cup of beer, and demanded more, and the widow muttered something about the rudeness of pirates. Everyone knew that it was only an amount of time until a fight broke out, and the fight starter was none other then the captain of the Kid Pirates himself. Screams and shouts shook Sage out of her dreamless sleep, her eyes blurry and trying to adjust to the darkness. A pounding at the door prompted Sage to sprint, even in her long sleeve shirt too long for her arms, and shorts. A man stood at the door, another resting on his shoulder, and at least four more on the ground. Sage waved her hand, and motioned for the man to bring the others in. They suffered gashes and cuts, nothing too serious, and Sage examined the last man.

His arm was twisted in a unnatural angle, and his breath was shallow. His hair was stuck to his face, and he broke out into a cold sweat. The metallic smell of blood filled the room. Sage awoke her father, who even in his groggy state, gathered his tools to operate. Sage tended to the less wounded ones, assuring them they would be alright, and releasing them to go home. The critically injured man had to stay overnight, his arm broken and blood amount decreased dramatically. The man's groans of pain resonated throughout the house, Sage unable to sleep for the rest of the night.

The man was cleared to leave in the morning, and Sage escorted him home. He profusely thanked her, and told her that he was excited to see his wife and kids again. "I'm sorry for calling you a witch, I cannot thank you enough..." Sage smiled at the man, and made sure he was comfortable. Forced to walk through town, Sage hung her head and stared at the pavement, but she could not block out the whispers and mumbling of how she was the child of a witch. Ignoring the insults and focusing on the task at hand, slowly yet surely, Sage left the busy and crowded market, and continued to the poorest part of town. The man pointed to a structure that looked as if it had been built by a child. It was in shambles, and so dilapidated that it looked as if it was going to collapse at any moment. Sage entered the shack, and was greeted by a family, clad in poor clothing and rags, and sitting around a pot. The children happily greeted their father, but was stopped by their mother telling them that their father was injured, the mother bedridden. Her belly was bulging- she would give birth soon. Yet another medical procedure that she would have to attend with her father.

The woman let out a breath. "Thank you for helping my husband." A smile, and then she laid down to rest.

Sage nodded. "It was nothing. I was glad I was able to save a life." After a large amount of thanks, and a promise to return to oversee the birth of the couple's child, Sage left, leaving two pieces of hard candy for the twin boys who lived in the shack. The wind whipped at her hair and face when she left the building, and the smell of the ocean floated on the air. Her grass green eyes darted to a ship docked at the pier- a pirate ship. Sage closed her eyes and imagined what that life was like- running from the marines, a bounty on your head. Nothing like the mundane life here. She sighed, and bumped into a man.

"Oi, watch where you're going." He snarled, seven other men glaring at her while she passed.

"Sorry." Sage continued home.

"A sorry is all I'm going to get?" He grabbed Sage's arm, who fell to the ground from the sudden pull. She shifted to her knees, and looked shakily up at the man holding her arm. "On your knees, just like your mama." Sage growled in anger. She ripped her hand away, and kicked the man's legs out from under him. She gave a him a swift punch to his face, causing his nose to bleed. One of the other men tried to attack her, and she jumped and kicked the side of their head. He fell to the floor. The other men ran in fear. "Witch!" They cried. Sage checked the two men's pulse. Still breathing. She sighed.

"Still checking if they are alive? When you beat the crap out of them?" A blonde stood behind her, a mask covering his face.

"I don't want to kill them. I'm a doctor, after all."

"Oh, a doctor? Interesting. We are looking for one, after all."

"Eh?"

"Perhaps, would you be interested in joining the Kid Pirates?"


	2. Selflessness

"Uh, what?" Sage looked at the taller blonde-haired man, confusion washing over her face. A pirate was recruiting her?

"My crew and I are in need of a doctor. We cannot risk sailing the seas without a medical expert on board." The man's hands had scythes on them, making Sage question what would happen to her if she denied the man's request.

"Join a pirate crew? Me?"

"Yes, although, my captain may have some issues with me recruiting a woman..." Sage rolled her eyes. Did they doubt her ability because she was female?

"It does sound like a good opportunity." This statement was not a lie. For once, Sage could get off this island, where people wouldn't scorn her, call her "a bastard child of a whore", or ridicule her. But to travel with a group of cutthroat pirates, with danger and marines around every corner, sent a shiver down her spine.

She eventually was able to tell the blonde-haired man that she would think about it, and he surprisingly nodded, and told her to give her answer soon. She returned home, where her father was working on a patient. A hacking cough plagued him, her father prescribing medicine for his throat. Sage was in charge of gathering herbs, hence, how she got her name. Many of the other children called her strange, because she had no name until she was two- her father and mother could not decide on what to call her. Instead of a name, they called her Chinmoku, which meant silence, because she hardly talked to anyone, even her own parents. When she reached the age of two, her father noticed her ability to identify different herbs and plants, and dubbed her Sage. By that time, her mother had already left...

The poor young patient was dressed in rags, dirt and muck on his face. He went into a coughing fit many times. Sage crushed mint and rosemary, and mixed it with water for the boy to drink. He sniffed the cup. His nose crinkled in disgust. "Drink it, little one. It'll make you feel better." Sage grabbed the edge of the cup, and tilted it so the boy could drink. His lips parted, and the concoction enter his mouth. His eyes were squeezed shut- he was no doubt resisting the urge to spit out the mix. After he drank it all, Sage patted his head. "Good boy." He spat and tried to wash his mouth out, but there was no water around. Sending the boy home with more of the herb mix and a piece of hard candy, Sage's dad prepared dinner. Bread and soup was the best they could do on their budget, many of the people that they received in the clinic could not pay, and because of kindness- and pity- they let the customer leave with only a 'thank you' as payment.

Growing up with the mindset that she should help anyone and everyone, over the years she questioned her father's logic. Why should she help a person, who would only scorn her after her good deed had been done?

"Dad, why do we do this?" Sage asked.

"Do what Sage?"

"Help people."

"What do you mean why? We chose to be selfless, to be overlooked for the benefit of others. Helping someone is saving a life, granting them happiness. I taught you to be this way, so you could help others, and be kind. Kindness is the best quality a person could have."

"We act kind, but get nothing but ridicule and scorn in return. Father, these people hate us. They whisper about us. We save their lives, but we are hated anyway. Why should I be kind? Why should I help them if they won't even stop to say 'hello'? Why should I even bother?" Sage was full of hate, and a bit of sorrow, from years of being hated, avoided, isolated, and gossiped about. Her mother was always a topic they softly muttered about. 'Look,', they said, 'It's the whore's daughter.' Years of talk, of scorn, of contempt. "Year after year, I have endured, I have ignored, I have dismissed their cries. Now, I can no ignore them. They hate us, they HATE us, father. They could care less if the pirates killed us. What did we do? Why are we treated like this?" Sage tried, many times, to think of things that she and her family could have done to anger the fellow people in their village. Time after time, she had tried to figure out why she was treated worse than anyone else, but she could never find the answer. People hated her because of something she didn't even know.

"Sage, sometimes we are judged before people actually know our true character. This will fade."

"It's been happening ever since I was born. It hasn't faded, and it probably never will!" How could her father be so passive? As if this was just a phase that would pass? Anger and frustration boiled up inside of Sage- she wanted to scream. She stormed out of the house, unable to bear any more of this argument.

The sea breeze and salty smell was peaceful and calming, and Sage sat on the sand, feeling the small grains poke her legs. The crashing waves and the water glimmering in the moonlight offered a getaway from the anger she was feeling. The sea, it was like a pathway to other worlds, a gateway out of this island. Tears flowed out of Sage's eyes. She was tired, sick, irritated of this life. What good would it do? Her mother had left them, because she too, could not take the pain anymore. Would leaving this island, leaving her father, improve her life? She left the beach, and walked to a secluded area by the dock, and found a nearby bench. Ashamed to go home and face her father, she laid on the bench, and closed her eyes, wishing that she could somehow find reassurance and strength in her dreams.


	3. Forever Changed

Awoken by the bright morning sun, Sage winced at the bright light that shone in her eyes. She rubbed them, trying to eradicate any feeling of sleep from them. Her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, and she remembered where she was. The dock. A bench. Had she been drunk last night? She didn't have a headache, nor was she thirsty. Sage was never able to hold her liquor, a few cups and she was done. Then, she remembered. The argument with her father. Her storming out of the house in frustration. She groaned. She had been selfish, maybe after being shunned for so long, her father had gotten used to it? Or maybe her father was just trying to protect her? Trying to justify her father's actions did her no good, she would just have to return and apologize.

One move, and a crunch was heard. "Ouch..." Sage grasped her back, cracking when she had stood, due to an uncomfortable sleeping position. Stretching her arms, she walked towards her house, her green eyes darting around to look for the blonde-haired pirate she had seen yesterday, but he was nowhere in sight. She looked to the port, to find a large ship. A flag was flying, a Jolly Roger. It had a smiling skull, and a sun-like design around the skull. The insignia of the Kid Pirates. The ship was strange looking, and the sight of it exuded a powerful aura. Sage continued towards her home, passing the market and various bars along the way. When she reached her home, the door was slightly ajar. Strange, it was usually shut all the way. Sage stopped for a moment, and readied herself. If a intruder was inside, than she would fight. Her father could be hurt, after all!

The door swung open with a creak. She slowly walked inside, scanning the area for anything strange. She walked into the "operating room", the living room that had turned into a recovery room for patients. A figure sat- but the room was too dim to see. The curtains must have been closed tightly, there was no way the bright sunshine did not find its way into the house. "Its 'bout time you came." Even in the darkness, Sage knew who this was. His voice was unmistakable. The blonde-haired man from the other day.

"Where is my father?" Sage was afraid, of what happened to her father, and also of the man in front of her.

"Oh, you live with your family? Is he a doctor too? We just came here to talk to you." The man seemed calm, but that just caused Sage to become even more uneasy. "He must be out."

"What are you doing here? And how did you get into my house?" Sage then noted that the man said "we", but no other people were in sight.

"Like I said earlier, I've come to talk to you. And the front door was taken off, then reattached."

"What? You broke my door?!"

"No, I fixed it. That would have been rude, to have just barged in here and tore the door off." _Because it's not rude to stay in a house uninvited and invade my privacy._ Sage refrained from saying it, as she remembered the man's blades.

"Well, thanks I guess, for putting the door back."

"You're welcome. Now, have you thought about your answer?" Sage gulped. What would she do? Even though the thought of leaving was tempting, what about her father? Would he turn out like Sage's mother? So sick of the insults that he would go insane? Her indecisiveness was annoying. Why couldn't she just choose and get it over with? But of course, she would regret her decision. Leave the island, she would feel guilty about her father. Stay on the island, and miss the chance to escape this hell.

"Hello? Are you there?" The man waved his arms, and Sage flinched.

"Umm... I think that..."

"Sage! You're back! And... who is this?" Sage turned to see her father, his orange hair wet with sweat. He patted his forehead with a napkin.

"Hello. I am an acquaintance of your daughter. It is nice to meet you." Sage was surprised at the pirate's polite demeanor, she had expected all pirates to be ruthless and destructive. "My name is Killer." Well, that name didn't match his personality at all. Sage relaxed a little. Maybe this man was not as bad as he seemed.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Killer-san. I never knew my daughter had a friend." Even though it was true that Sage didn't have friends because she was shunned, she blushed, embarrassed by her father. The children liked her, sure, but that didn't count right?

"I'm sure your daughter has friends. She certainly has a friend in me, as well as friends in my nakama." Nakama? Sage was sure that she had heard that word before. Pirates that came to dock here used it a lot. But she wasn't sure of what it meant.

"Nakama?" Sage's father looked puzzled.

"My crewmates. We were talking to Sage here about joining our crew. We are in need of a doctor, and I believe that Sage is the perfect choice for it. If she joins our crew, she will leave this island however, and there is a very large chance that she will not return." Killer explained to Sage's father how they needed a doctor, and how it was too dangerous to go sailing without one.

"Hmm. It is true. I have taught Sage many different things, and she is a capable doctor." Sage's father smiled. "This would be a good opportunity for her. Sage, you should go with them." Sage's eyes widened. What? Her father was encouraging her to leave his side?

"But father..!" Sage's father put his hand up.

"Sage, I do not want you to end up like your mother. Even though it pains me to see you go, I'm letting leave for your safety. Leaving this island would be the most beneficial for you. Do not worry about me. And just because you're going to be a pirate, doesn't mean you stop visiting me, if you ever sail this way again." Her father's words felt like a knife that she could not remove. Telling her to leave? It was no use trying to object, her and her father would just go back and forth, her father insisting her to leave, and her insisting that she should stay to help her father. She would eventually give up anyway. Sage lowered her head, and nodded.

"Alright." She whispered. "I'll go."

Sage had approached Killer and told him of her choice to join the Kid Pirates. Killer happily ensured her that she would enjoy the life of a pirate. Sage had packed some clothes, some herbs, medical supplies, and a photo of her family. She looked back at the house she had lived in for all of her life, and started to tear. Her father would be alone now. She shook her head, and wiped the tears away. Her father gave her one last hug, and he smiled. "Good luck on your journeys from here on out." Sage hugged her father, and he hugged her back. He waved goodbye to her as she walked behind Killer, and eventually, he faded out of sight. Killer led Sage to the dock, where the huge ship she had seen earlier was waiting. She took a deep breath. From now on, she was no longer "the bastard child of a witch."

She was Sage Salem, doctor of the Kid Pirates.


	4. Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me

Leaving her home and past behind, Sage followed Killer to the ship. He helped her onto the deck, although she insisted that she needed no help. He motioned to a group of men- most likely her new crewmates. They looked rugged, like they had been living the pirate life for a long time now. Sage suddenly felt out of place. First, she was a woman. You hardly heard of female pirates. Second, these men probably could kill a person without hesitation. Sage could barely kill a pet when the owner wanted it "put out of it's misery."

Killer got the men's attention, and called them over. There must have at least thirty people, men of different sizes. Sage shyly tried to hide behind Killer, but the blonde moved to the side. _Oh shit. _

"This is Sage, our new doctor. She is part of our nakama now." Killer patted Sage's back, and she flinched. She slowly looked at the men, particularly two in front of her. One was covered in stitches, with bright blue hair. He reminded Sage of a doll she used to carry around, one her mother had to re-stitch many times due to "operations" Sage conducted on it. The other was a tall man, with a hood that had ear-like things sticking out of it, almost like bunny-ears, but in a V-shape. Sage became childish, and wanted to touch them, but refrained from doing so. She also noticed that the man had a necklace with axes on them- in addition to fishnet pantyhose. _What a strange crew..._

"Umm...Hi." Sage meekly said, lowering her head to avoid eye-contact with the others.

"Is this the woman who checked the men's pulses after beating them to a pulp?" The blue one spoke. Sage's cheeks flushed. Killer had told them.

"Yes. She makes a good doctor, no?"

"Did he approve of you getting a woman? And getting a doctor at all?" _Eh? There's a person with more authority than Killer? And he doesn't want a doctor? _People not wanting a doctor was common- many believed that they could get better without medicine or concoctions. It was more of an annoyance than an actual problem. But still, allowing your crew to be exposed to sickness with someone with medical experience was a big risk, and very dangerous. Whoever this person was, the crew must have had a lot of respect to listen to his orders and face the possibilities of death- or a great amount of fear to object his orders.

"Hey, Doc. You gotta cure for a hangover?" A orange-haired man asked. He was taller than her, and wore black glasses. The orange-hair reminded Sage of her father, and even though the ship had not yet sailed, Sage felt an overwhelming urge to return home. This homesickness was something that Sage had never experienced before, but she soon shrugged off the feeling, deeming it stupid that she was missing her home when it was right in front of her. Focusing herself on the task at hand, she tilted her head in thought. A cure for a hangover? Oh, yes, there was one.

"Hmm, just drink lots of water. Your body is suffering from dehydration, so drinking water should help. If it becomes too unbearable, I'll give you something." The man eagerly nodded, and the crowd soon dispersed.

"Wire, where's Kid?"

"He's in his room, probably still sleeping. He's probably hung over too."

"It's best not to disturb him then. I'll introduce Sage to him later..." Killer led Sage into the lower deck, where the rooms of the members where. There was individual rooms for everyone, and a door on the far end that Killer said to never go into unless invited. "Sage, when you do...the things that doctors do... use the empty room on the right."

"Okay."

"We eat on the upper deck, or onshore, if we are near an island at the moment." Killer showed her to her room. Sage looked in, and saw piles of clothes, boxes, and other junk that was discarded around the room. Some of piles reached the ceiling. Sage crinkled her nose in disgust. Pirates were filthy.

"Ne, Killer-san, I know that you guys probably have better things to do, but can't you be a little more clean?"

"Ah, you're right. But, we've never thought anything of it. I guess it takes a woman to notice your mistakes..." Killer scratched the back of his head. Sage was unsure if that was a compliment or an insult, but she sighed.

"I'll start cleaning it up. And the next island we reach, I'm washing your guy's clothes." Sage started to pile clothes by color, and folded each of them nicely. It took a long time, especially with the sheer amount of clothes that needed to be folded. Sweat formed on Sage's forehead, and she was forced to tie her hair up into a bun. She hated doing that, she hated showing the back of her neck to everyone. On her neck, was a little black dove, surrounded by vines with leaves, which almost formed a circle around the dove, but left a little space open. Sage thought of putting her hair back down, but the sweltering heat made her force herself to expose her neck, and continue working. She unloaded the boxes, most of which was filled with old clothes with holes in them, broken trinkets, and trash. She piled those into different boxes and then put the folded clothes in the extra boxes she had, putting them off to the side, and completing her work. The room was now spotless and clean, and all she needed was bed sheets and she was set. Sage stood up and cracked her back.

"Ah, Sage, if you want food, there's some on the upper deck." Killer's voice caused Sage to spin around and immediately cover her neck. Oh no. Killer saw. He saw.

"What's wrong Sage? Hair on the back of your neck standing up?" Killer leaned against the wall. _Maybe he didn't see...wait, can he even see with that mask? How the hell does eat? How the hell does he sleep? _"Hey, Sage, why are you staring at me like that?" _Oops. _

"Sorry, Killer-san. Food? I'll have some of that."

After making her way to the upper deck, Sage went to grab some food. The man she had helped earlier with his hangover was watching over the food. "Hey Doc, I did what you said, and I feel better. You helped me a lot! I owe you a drink next time we hit shore!"

"Oh it was nothing. I'm glad you're feeling better! Now, can I have some of that food? I'm starving!"

"Sure! My name's Crow, by the way." Sage grabbed the food. It was a piece of bread with rice, and something that resembled meat. Sage couldn't tell by looking at it though. She went and sat by the helm, but not with her legs hanging over the edge, but rather at a safe distance where she could hear the waves crash against the boat, but not fall in. She quietly ate her dinner, which tasted pretty good, and thought of her mother, her father, and her home.

* * *

Sage returned to her room, after retrieving bed sheets from Killer, and set herself to go to sleep. She wasn't comfortable enough yet to wear her usual pajamas, so she just slept in whatever clothes she had on. No showers, yet another perk of being a pirate. She sighed. This was the life she signed up for. She prepared herself to go to sleep, but something was bugging her. She was forgetting something. _If I forgot it, it's probably not important... _Then it hit her. She left the boxes in the hallway. She groaned, but got up and started to drag the boxes inside. One. She lifted the next box on top. Two. She quickly grabbed the final one, and hoisted it up. Then, in the silent hallway, a door creaked open. A large figure stood in the doorway, but Sage could not see what he looked like. Frozen with fear, Sage remembered. "_Never go in there, unless you are invited." _

"WHY THE HELL, IS THERE A WOMAN ON MY SHIP?!"


	5. Meet Eustass Captain Kid

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, there is talk of groping in this chapter. People getting felt up. But nothing to serious.**

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! I love you all :3**

**BTW, Crow is not my OC! He's an unnamed member of the Kid Pirates that I gave a name to! Little disclaimer right here.**

* * *

Sage had never felt so afraid in her life. She could do nothing but stare at the figure coming out of the dim room, although her mind was screaming at her to run. The man walked into the hallway, glaring at Sage. If looks could kill, Sage would have been dead. His scowl pierced through her body making her want to cower in fear. He stepped closer to the girl, and as he stepped into the illuminated hall, Sage saw just how scary he looked. He was tall, towering over her, and probably Killer too. He had fiery red hair, and he wore no shirt, which showed a body full of muscle.

"Who the hell are you?" He leaned down, inching closer and closer to her face, sneering. Sage stepped back slowly, averting her eyes, looking for a way to escape. She silently was crying for help, for Crow, for Killer, for anyone. Killer walked into the hallway, coming out from what Sage presumed to be his room, walking over to the two. _Thank God! Thought I was going to die... _

"Kid, you woke up? It's the middle of the night you know. Everyone else is sleeping, 'cept for Crow, he's on lookout. I see you met our new doctor." Killer said it as if Kid was having a nice conversation with Sage, when really, Kid looked as if he was going to throw Sage overboard.

"Doctor?" Kid growled as he said the words. "Didn't I say the men were strong enough to survive on their own?" Sage was taken aback by his words. This man expected his men to live without medical help? That was truly selfish. Not even the strongest bodies could withstand sickness. Who did this man think he was?

"Kid, I'm sure you know just how much this ship needs a doctor. Last time, when you got sick, no one would admit us into a hospital. We need someone on board who can treat us, not ignore us just because we are pirates."

"I got better. I'm still alive. We have no need for a damn doctor! And you brought a woman! Get her off my ship!" This man was like a little child stuck in a man's body. He commanded respect in one moment, then threw a tantrum in the next. _Wait...He's not gonna throw me overboard right?! _

"She's not a just a woman." Kid looked at Killer, and then back at Sage.

"Don't mess with me Killer. I know what tits are. Or are you telling me that these are fake?" Kid poked Sage's breasts. "They look pretty real to me." Sage felt her face flush, and without thinking, her body moved on it's own, hitting Kid on his cheek. Her hand stinging in pain, she sprinted back to the comfort of her room, slamming the door like a defiant teenager.

"Way to score it with the ladies, Kid. It looks like the doctor isn't going to be very fond of you. I said: "She's not JUST a lady.", not: "She isn't a lady." You should really listen when I talk, Kid." The blonde could do nothing but sigh as Kid went into a rage, effectively waking everyone who had managed to get some shut eye.

"I'LL KILL THAT WOMAN! SHE THINKS SHE CAN HIT ME!? DOES SHE THINK SHE'S ABOVE ME!?" Kid began to smash nearby boxes and doors. Killer decided to step in after Kid began to activate his Devil Fruit powers.

"Calm down, Kid!" Killer restricted the taller male, but had to call his crewmates to help him. It took about an hour until Kid was no longer thrashing, and Wire, Heat, and Killer sat with him. The rest of the crew had gone back to sleep, the bright moon still high in the sky. Killer was panting, out of breath from trying to calm his captain. "She hit you because you groped her. And..." Killer stood. "She doesn't think she's above you. She just fears you because of the name you've made for yourself." Killer walked back to his room, leaving his captain in the cold hallway.

* * *

"Yo, Doc, what was all that commotion last night?" Crow visited Sage in the small room on the right, her "office" so to speak. Sage smiled, grinding up sage and mint to make into medicine. She enjoyed Crow's visits, he was quickly becoming a good friend. He and Killer were the two whose company she enjoyed the most.

"I met the Captain. It...wasn't a good first meeting." She grinded the herbs, and added ginger root into the concoction.

"Ehh? Grinding sage, huh? Kinda ironic, yeah?" Crow was taller than her as well, she felt so tiny compared to the others on the ship. She smiled. It kind of was.

"Yeah. I wasn't named until I was two years old. I was known for bringing Sage back to my parents to make into medicines. Before I was called Sage, my mother called me Chinmoku." Thinking about home made Sage think of her father. The memories. Her mother. What would her mother have said to her if she was still around? Would she be as encouraging as her father? Or would she insist that she stay on the island?

"Sage, Captain's calling. See ya later, 'kay?" Crow waved goodbye, and Sage heard his footsteps all the way to the upper deck. Being stuck down here all day sucked. She wanted to smell the salty smell of the sea, feel the cold, crisp wind, and hear the waves lap against the ship. Sage walked to the upper deck, shielding her eyes from the sudden burst of sunlight. The crew was active, running around completing tasks. Sage caught sight of Killer, who was sitting near the helm of the ship. He sat cross-legged on the edge, with a dizzying drop to the ocean just below him. Sage walked over to the masked-man, and leaned on a spot next to him. The bright sun caused Sage's body to sheen in sweat, but Sage didn't mind. She was used to the heat. It was refreshing to watch the ship rock along the waves, nothing but blue sea surrounding them.

"Decided to join us have you?" Killer turned his head to face the black-haired girl next to him. "Sorry 'bout the Captain. He's real dense and insensitive sometimes."

"It's alright. Since he's the captain, I better not slap him, or I'll get thrown overboard. But still, I've heard he does that to a lot of girls. My hometown talks 'bout him lot." Sage grinned. The bar owner often told Sage stories of how the captain of the Kid Pirates would often piss off all the ladies, even the women who sold their bodies to make money.

"Yeah. He's not really a ladies man. Most are too scared to come near him, and the ones that aren't end up getting pissed at him, because he touches them. It's a handful, that's for sure. I don't think he's had an actual steady relationship."

"But don't pirates have other things to attend to than a demanding woman, right? I think a lover is suitable for a pirate." Sage tilted her head. Even as a pirate, she didn't think that she would get a lover. Her father had told her many times not to devote herself to someone she didn't love. Which basically meant: Don't go losing your virginity to just anyone. "Killer-san, you got a lover?" Sage couldn't help being a little child once in a while, grinning impishly as Killer tried to dodge her question. Hehe. It was fun to mess with people once in a while. The strong wind blew her hair off to the side of her head. Sage quickly grabbed her hair, and gathered them into a bunch.

"I never thought of you as the type to get a tattoo, Sage." Those words caused Sage's face to go pale. Tattoo? No. No. This can't be happening... They saw. They all saw. She felt their eyes. Crow's, Killer's, even Kid's eyes were burning into her neck.

"This...This is not a tattoo." _I might as well tell them... _"It's a brand. A brand to separate the poor from the rich."


	6. The Auction House

**Author's Note: \(*o*)/ I finally found the rough drafts that I did for the upcoming romance scenes... I believe I wrote these at like 3:00 in the morning. They're in need of total revision. Umm, I guess this chapter contains mistreatment, and talk of branding. Also, doing something against someone's will. So, beware!**

A brand. On the small port island, where many pirates came to dock, many visitors did not know of what happened behind the scenes. Sage shuddered as she recalled how strict, and tormenting it was. There was three levels of classes. The top class with most benefits, was the rich. They lived in a gated community, closed off and shut away from the rest of the island. Mansions lined the paved streets. The middle class was next. Their area was built around the rich people's one, with slightly worn down buildings. Their buildings were very mundane, and the people living there were treated fairly good. Finally, the poor was given the shabbiest and most rundown part of town, on the outskirts. The roads were filled with potholes, and the buildings were falling apart. The poor people were not allowed to enter the other districts, and were denied access to many events. They could not attend festivals, were given the worst quality of food, and were treated like scum.

"This...brand...is to separate the rich and the poor. Every person receives one at the age of five. It can be in three places. Your neck, your hand, or... your cheek. You don't get to choose where." Sage remembered her mother, her cheek covered in black ink from the needle. She remembered the screams and squeals of the other people her age getting their brands as well. The needle, the sharp tip covered in black ink, and the prickling pain that ran through Sage's body as she was receiving hers. The small dove was printed, and then Sage was free to go. "But the worst pain is not when you get the brand. It's after." A day or two after the brand is given, a terrible burning sensation is felt around the brand. That's when the vines appear. "The vines represent what district you're in. Vines represent the poor district, and we are required to show them every time we enter a shop, to see... if the shop accepts us." Sage touched the back of her neck. The brand had morphed, it had become one with her skin. She could never remove it. She could never get rid of it.

"So that was what was on your father's hand. The brand." Killer crossed his arms, and tilted his head in thought.

"Yeah. My dad's one is on his hand. My mother's one was on her cheek." Sage cupped her right cheek, rubbing the smooth skin. What must it have felt like, to receive that mark on your face. To walk around, wearing a brand that labeled you as scum, as dirt, as trash. Her mother got her mark at the age of twenty-seven, way past the usual age of receiving it. _That's because Mama wasn't originally from the poor part of town. She was from the rich area. She left her family for Father..._

"Mother? I didn't see your mother when I went to talk to you."

"She...left...when I was five years old."

* * *

Sage secluded herself in her room. She was having too many memories of her mother, and tears threatened to spill over at any moment. But she refused to cry. Not in front of pirates. Not in front of Killer and Crow. Not in front of Kid. She just sat on her bed, staring at the picture of her family that she brought of her family. Her father's tall and kind demeanor. Her mother's long black hair, and smiling face. Sage's own wide eyes and tilted head, wondering what the camera was doing. Her family, together and happy. Content. Complete. Sage had never realized how much she missed her mother. How empty it made her feel. Now, she had made her decision and she was now a part of this ship. But she did not yet feel like a part of this crew.

"Yo, Doc! We're near the Sabaody Archipelago! The crew's heading ashore. Captain's orders are for you to leave the ship!" Sage groaned. She would have to listen to that red-haired monster's orders. Ugh. He would probably go around harming innocent people.

"Crow! Wait up!" Although they would probably just stop to restock and drink at a bar, Sage was interested in something else. She had never left her own island for all of her life. With this new freedom, where no one knew who she was. Where no one could judge her. She felt so free, free to do whatever she wanted. _And... _Sage impishly grinned. _There's a park here with a lot of rides! Yes! _Grinning to herself, as she ran to catch up Crow, Sage made a list of rides that she wanted to try out when they got to the park.

"You look like you're excited." Crow gazed at the smaller girl next to him.

"I wanna ride the rides at Sabaody Park! It looks so fun~!" Sage clapped her hands together, jumping up and down, full of happiness.

"What a child." Crow smiled, and ruffled Sage's hair. The black-haired girl pouted, and tried to comb the strands. "Baka, we gotta follow Captain's orders and follow him. If he tells us we can go somewhere, then we can."

"I know that... but if we get the chance to, I want to visit the park... You guys are probably gonna visit a bar anyway and get wasted..." Sage groaned at the way the men would be acting all hung over the next morning. _Oh god, they act like women on their periods... _"Crow, let's hurry, before we get left behind!

* * *

Sabaody Archipelago was like nothing Sage had ever seen. Bright, sunny, and with people all around. It was lively, and had way more people than what she was used to. It was loud. It was full of life. Busy looking at the sights, Sage's eyes darted from one thing to another, taking in all the sights and sensations. Her mouth agape, she could not believe the things she was experiencing.

"Gettin' all excited, Doc?" Crow laughed, his voice bellowing in Sage's ears. "Well, Cap' says to go to the Auction House. Don't get lost or anything, 'kay?" Crow turned, and followed the rest of the crew. Sage exhaled, and ran to catch up with him. It was strange, seeing how unaffected most of the people seemed. Especially with Killer and Kid up at the front of the group. Even though Sage and Kid's relationship had started roughly, she continued to keep her distance, but in moments like these she was not afraid of the red-haired man. It was almost as if he commanded respect as he walked, his head high. He also seemed a little cocky, but Sage felt safe around him, because she knew that no one would mess with him. Sage found herself staring at his broad back, and averted her eyes, blushing in embarrassment.

Sage was tempted to stop at some of the market booths and shops along the way, but her fear of being left behind kept her from wandering off. She stayed in back of Killer, and next to Crow, making sure to stay within reach of the pirate crew. They eventually reached a building, a large sign reading "Human" above the entryway. The building was a weird and peculiar shape, as if it had two roofs. Crow, Killer, Wire, Heat, and Kid ventured inside, Sage falling behind the group. She marveled at how large the building's entrance was, but soon ran to catch up with her crew.

Inside the building was a little dim, with rows and rows of chairs going all the way down to a stage. People were filling in the rows, and from the looks of their clothes, they looked high class and rich. There was a group in the front, with a strange clear glass around their heads- even the dog with them had one on. Sage tapped Crow. "Crow, why are those people wearing those things?"

"Ehh!? You don't know about the Celestial Dragons!?" Sage shook her head. She had only heard of Marines on her island, and she didn't like them one bit. Crow motioned for her to come closer. "Those people are called Celestial Dragons, they are the descendants of the people that created the World Government. They abuse their power, and treat people like dirt." Sage sighed. It seemed like more and more people nowadays were getting crueler. She lowered her eyes and stared at the floor. What were they doing here anyway?

"I've heard rumors about him, and they weren't pleasant. His manners aren't too good either..." Sage turned to the voice of her Captain, a cocky smirk on his lips. He is looking a man- one sitting with a spotted hat. He's flipping Kid off, but that's not what catches Sage's attention. It's the white bear next to him. It's wearing a jumpsuit, similar to the other crew members, with a insignia on it. But the fact that there is a bear, standing on it's two back legs like a person and conversing with other crew members, is what puts Sage in awe. And, it also makes Sage want to pet the snow white bear. Crow snickers, no doubt at Sage's dumbfounded face. Sage playfully punches Crow in the arm.

"I guess it's the first time you've seen that bear, huh?"

"I want to pet it! It looks so fluffy..."

"You don't want to do that, Doc." Crow leans closer, so he is near Sage's ear. "That there, is the Heart Pirates, whose Captain is Trafalgar Law. One of the Eleven Supernovas."


	7. Life Or Death

Sage's first impression of Trafalgar Law was that he was very laid-back, and apparently didn't value his life, flipping off Captain Kid like that. Crow had explained to Sage that Law was the Captain of the Heart Pirates, and that the two crews didn't really get along. "Aww, man! I really wanted to pet the bear..." Sage pouted, causing Crow to chuckle. She directed her attention to the stage, where people were being auctioned off like slaves. A woman dressed in a frilly maid costume was sold. A pretty female dancer was bought for 7,200,000 Beri. People were being sold, as if they were an item. The more Sage watched, the more she got disgusted. She needed to get out of there. And quick. She tapped Crow, and motioned him to come closer. "Hey Crow, I'm going to get some medical supplies. I'll meet up with you guys later, in about an hour." Crow nodded, promising to tell the Captain. Sage snuck out, returning to the bright sunshine outside. The sunlight warmed her skin, and the light breeze flowed through her hair. It was nice here, very pretty- but the Marine base and the Marines stationed here turned Sage off immediately. It reminded her too much of her home.

Sage was able to purchase herbs and spices from the market, and went to the local clinic to buy gauze and wrappings. Killer had given her money to buy medical supplies without the permission of Kid- Killer was more concerned about the well being of his crewmates than the wrath of Kid. Sage held a bulging bag of various medical supplies, and returned to the ship. It was long walk, and the hot sun made the walk seem twice as long. She put the supplies in her room, in the proper bins and cabinets. Pondering what to do next, Sage decided to return to the Auction House. It had only been about twenty minutes, and if Sage ran, she could make it back to the Auction House in about ten minutes.

Sweating and sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her, Sage ran through town, narrowly avoiding people walking by her. She had arrived at the Auction House and entered, only to find people lying on the ground. Fearing that this was the work of her captain, Sage ran off into the forest, following a trail of huge holes in the ground.

* * *

She found her crew in a secluded area of the forest, where, if you followed it, would take you back to the ship. They were engaged in battle, fighting against a humongous man- or rather, machine. He raised his hand, and shot a laser beam from his hand. Sage watched as her captain, and the man known as Trafalgar Law barely escaped with their lives. She scanned the now battlefield, Killer was assisting Kid, along with Wire and Heat. A few other people who she couldn't identify, attacked the giant as well, along with the fluffy bear from earlier. On the side, two members were hunched over, tending to something on the ground. Sage's eyes widened, and had to clasp her hand over her mouth to contain her scream. Crow was on the ground, clutching at his chest. Even from Sage's location, which was quite a distance away from Crow, she could see the large amounts of blood coating Crow's hands and clothes. Her legs began to move on instinct, her eyes constantly on the lookout for the huge man and if he would attack. Apparently, he seemed more focused on Kid and Law to pay attention to the petite girl making her way to her fallen friend. When she arrived, Sage quickly examined his body. There was a huge gash across Crow's chest, from his left pectoral all the way to his right, along with numerous smaller cuts and bruises near it. Crow's breathing was ragged, and although the gash on his torso wasn't too deep to scar, Sage still had to worry about blood loss and the internal injuries he could be suffering from. Sage needed to stop the bleeding. She ripped off the lower part of her shirt, and used the fabric to wrap around his body and cover the gash. Her stomach was showing now, something she would have been uncomfortable with usually, but now, all that mattered was that Crow's life would be saved. She asked the two other crewmates if they were injured, to which they shook their heads. "Please, could you help me carry him back?" The two men swiftly picked up Crow, and made their way to the ship. The large man was still fighting with Law and Kid, and apparently he had a name- Bartholomew Kuma, according to the men who had taken Crow.

Whoever this person was, Sage could care less- Crow's life hung in the balance. Sage turned to run after the men, who were still in her line of sight. She sprinted to follow them, and heard the whirring of gears, and the sound of the earth crunching under a massive amount of weight. Sage saw the look of horror on the men's faces, and saw Kuma heading towards them. She screamed at them to run, and they complied, running faster despite Crow's extra weight. She ran after them, hoping to avoid any interception or contact with the huge man. He turned and looked around, his attention now geared toward the small girl running into the forest. The men continued to run, and if she ran after them, Kuma could follow them, possibly killing all of them, and destroying the ship in the process. Instead, although her common sense and survival instincts told her to run away with her tail between her legs, she calmed herself, and stood her ground. She positioned herself, battle stance, and ready to take action if necessary_. Although, kicking a machine doesn't sound too fun. _FacingKuma, her face full of fear, but she continued to stay put. Kuma seemed like her was scanning her, trying to verify if she was a threat or not. He looked at her, seemingly unsure of what to do. Sage just hoped that this ridiculous plan of hers would work, without her getting squished like a bug_. According to the men earlier, he is a Shichibukai, and even someone as inexperienced in the world of pirates like me, know what that is. If he is indeed one, then he should be targeting the Kid Pirates, and the Heart Pirates as well. Because I am unknown to the Marines and World Government at this time, he shouldn't be able to identify me... I could buy those guys sometime. Unless he just feels like killing me. Then, I'm screwed_. It felt like hours, but finally, Kuma turned, and focused now on Killer, who had attacked his leg while he was focused on Sage. "Thanks, Killer-san!" Sage sprinted away, getting one last look as Killer, Kid, and Law, faced off against the giant man.

* * *

Finally, the ship was in sight, and the burning sensation in Sage's throat indicated that she had been running too much. She dashed on board, and went to the room where she performed her treatments. Crow was groaning now, and the two men were sitting down, gasping and trying to regain their breath. Sage thanked them for their help, and they left. All that remained was healing Crow, and Sage moved quickly to get all the required supplies. She removed the fabric that covered his wound. Most of the bleeding had stopped, but now it was time to disinfect the gash. She grabbed a towel, and dipped it gently in tea tree oil, a remedy her father used all the time back home. She dabbed Crow's cut, making sure she was being gentle to cause him no pain. He inhaled sharply, it was probably stinging him. "Sorry Crow, but just bear with it a little longer..." After the cut was disinfected, Sage rubbed a little of the tea tree oil on the gauze, and wrapped the long cut. She pressed on various parts of his body, to see if internal damaged was caused. He didn't seem to be affected at all on the inside, causing a wave of relief to wash over Sage. "Thank goodness..." However, when she pressed on his arm, he groaned, and on closer inspection, his arm was dislocated, and had to be wrapped into a sling. He would not be able to move it for about a week. Crow woke up about twenty-five minutes after the treatment was done, and as he tried to sit up, only grunted and laid back down. "Don't try to move Crow. You might start bleeding again. And, don't move your left arm." Sage walked over to the man. "You hungry? I can make something." He shook his head.

"I feel so special, getting all this attention from Doc."

"Not for a good reason! Your left arm is dislocated and can't be moved. You also had the biggest cut I've ever seen in my life across your chest."

"Well, at least my right arm isn't broken, or else I wouldn't be able to..."

"Please don't give me that image. I'm gonna be scarred for life."

"I was gonna say eat, Doc."

"I didn't want to take any chances."

"Heh, sure Doc. Aww man! I didn't get to buy ya a drink!"

"Are you not fazed at all that you almost died today?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I Doc?" Sage couldn't help but laugh. This man was too carefree.

* * *

Killer had returned to the ship, along with Kid, Heat, and Wire. The men looked exhausted, and Kid seemed angrier than usual, for whatever reason. Killer had gone looking for Sage, to see if the tiny woman had made it back to the ship. He found her tending to Crow, the man barely able to sit up. He had taken most of the damage due to an unexpected attack by Kuma, but now, he looked alive and healed, not like the rag doll he was earlier. Sage greeted the masked man. "Any injuries I need to take care of?" Killer shook his head.

"I'm fine. Surprisingly, I didn't get too injured. However, Kid has suffered some cuts that need cleansing." Sage inwardly groaned. She liked to avoid Kid at all costs, but if he needed to be healed, then she would have to help him.

"I assume that I have to go to him?"

"It's kind of scary how you figure these things out." Sage grabbed some supplies, and walked with Killer to Kid's room. Flashes of the night when Sage first met Kid flashed through her mind. _Let's hope that there will not be a repeat of that today... _Tossing those thoughts out of her mind, she readied herself. She would heal Kid. No matter what. Killer knocked on the door, and got a grunt in response, and with that opened the door. "If you need help or anything, I'll be right outside."

Kid's room was... strange, to say in the least. It was huge, and filled with scraps of metal and the room smelled like a workshop. A bed was in the corner, messy, the sheets crumpled, and pillows absent-mindedly thrown around the bed. Various tools lay on the floor, the metallic surfaces gleaming in the light. Kid was sitting at a desk, tinkering with something on the table. His eyes turned to Killer, probably to scream at him, and then to Sage. His eyes narrowed, and he looked at Killer accusingly. "Kid, Sage is going to heal your cuts. Be nice now." Kid glared at the smaller woman.

"I don't need her help." Kid spat, and turned to return to working on his desk.

"Kid, you are going to be helped today. Now, sit on the bed. Sage, I'm leaving. I'll be outside if you need anything." Sage nodded, a little unnerved that Killer would be leaving so soon. The door closed, and Sage was all alone with Kid. He glared at her from the corner of his eye, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I said, I don't need help. Leave." Kid didn't even turn to look her in the eye. Somewhere, deep inside her brain, she wanted to listen, to leave. But, when it came to healing patients, she would gain courage. She would not be responsible for the death of a patient when she knows, that she could help them. Even if this man was scary, and could easily kill her, and even if she was hesitant to help him, she had Killer outside to assist her, right? He grunted, and turned to Sage, with a aura full of fury. "Did you not here me? I said leave, woman." Oho, now Sage was getting pissed herself.

"I'm not leaving until I treat your wounds."

"Are you challenging the authority of your Captain?"

"I'm trying to help a man so that he doesn't die of infection. That would be unfitting for a pirate to die, right?" That seemed to do the trick. Kid growled, and looked as if he was mulling over what to do. Sage sat on the floor near his bed, thinking it would be rude to sit on the bed. "We can do this all day. I'm not leaving, until I know that you are healed."

"Fine." Kid spat. It sounded pouty and annoyed, like a child obeying an order from their parents that they didn't want to do. Kid rose, and his monstrous height made Sage feel like a child in his presence. He sat at the edge of his bed, glaring at Sage the entire time. His gaze pierced her body, almost as if he could see through her. Sage placed the materials down on a table.

"So, any injuries in any specific places?"

"Isn't that your job to find out?" Sage groaned. This would take awhile.

"If you want me to check, then you have to remove your coat." Warmth spread through her cheeks as the command rolled off her tongue. What a strange order, commanding her Captain to remove his clothing. But, he did walk around without a shirt, so, he must no care, right? Kid clicked his tongue in annoyance, but did as he was told. It was a foreign sight, seeing the Captain so compliant. Sage scanned his body. No bruises. But clear as day, was a gash on the Captain's forearm. He didn't seemed too bothered by it. It was way smaller compared to Crow's, only about the size of Sage's middle finger. "Okay, so, I'm going to disinfect that gash."

"...What?" Kid's eyes widened.

"It might sting a little." Sage dipped a towel into the tea tree oil from earlier, and lightly patted Kid's arm. He stayed surprisingly still, and held his breath when Sage dabbed his cut. When she removed the towel, and started to wrap the wound gently, he opened his eyes. "That's taken care of..." She put her hand to his forehead, and compared it with hers. "No fever." Sage was immersed in her work, she didn't even notice how she was touching the different places on Kid's body, which was awkward for the both of them. She started putting pressure on different parts of Kid's body. "Any pain at all?"

"Do you touch all of your patients like this?" Sage was snapped back into reality, and looked up to meet Kid's eyes.

"I have to, it's to check for injuries of all sorts."

"So, I'm not getting any special attention?" Kid smirked.

"No." Sage was already blushing. This man was so annoying! This was awkward for her too!

"So it's not payback for me touching your tits back then, is it?"

"Are you always this talkative?"

"I'm nervous, isn't that a turn-on?"

"I'm not even sure that's considered a turn-on." Being with Kid like this was so... weird. The captain seemed calm, and almost innocent, until Sage remembers that he is the Captain of a crew of pirates. But, the awkwardness that seemed to appear when he was with the opposite gender was thick in the air. It didn't make it uncomfortable to be with the man, it almost made him seem... cute.

"Relax, woman. I'm not gonna do shit, okay? You're too tense for your own good."

"My name is Sage. Not woman." Shit. Sage was really going to die now.

"...Fine. Relax, Sage. I'm not gonna do anything." Kid put emphasis on Sage's name.

"Alright." Hanging out with pirates wasn't healthy. If she kept talking to Kid like this, she would definitely not survive for very long. "I'm done. You're fine. Just don't take off that gauze. Or I'll have to disinfect again." That wasn't necessary, but that threat hanging in the air made Kid wince. He must not like the prickling feeling that came with cleaning a cut. Sage smiled.

Life was finally beginning to get interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm glad that I was able to finish this. When I was plotting the scene where Sage and Kuma meet, I kept imagining her getting stepped on. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **


End file.
